pernfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Natalya-ru
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Benden Weyr page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! GinnyStar (talk) 20:00, November 15, 2015 (UTC) Administrator Hello Natalya! I've added you to the Administrators group and welcome your contriutions to this Wiki. Thanks for your help! Steve (talk) 15:45, February 18, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you! :I'll be happy to make your wiki better. :[[Участник:Natalya-ru| Natalya-ru]] 15:50, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Great Work! Thanks so much for all your contributions! As you have noticed, there is not much activity here anymore, and even my participation is limited, but I do get notifications of all edits so I can see what's going on. If you have any questions, or there is anything that you want to discuss, please leave me a mesage here or on my my talk page. Steve (talk) 21:21, February 25, 2017 (UTC) :(Oh, and I really like the maps you added as well as your ideas for using them! - Steve (talk)) :: Thank you! I am very worried that allow myself too much (editing the Main Page, but it really is outdated). Apparently - everything is fine :) Maps - is in favor of the requirement of the images in the article (for a beautiful display in the mobile skins). By the way, I would like to offer to replace the outdated page "User talk" at "Message Wall" (looks like -> this <-). Older discussions will not be lost - they will be archived and the link will be at the end of the wall. :: [[Участник:Natalya-ru| Natalya-ru]] 06:59, February 26, 2017 (UTC) :::Don't worry about doing too much. I had the same thoughts when I started editing very heavily and then I found that all the other Admins had left. So I asked Wikia if I could take it over by adoption and here I am now. There isn't anyone else besides me and GinnyStar who is a little limited in what she can do. I am more technically inclined and am not really a designer, and you seem to have a knack for both. So please give it a try - whatever it is... I have been considering moving to the Message Wall, so go ahead. Steve (talk) 10:28, February 26, 2017 (UTC) :::: On the count of inactive administrators. I would suggest you to remove theirs status, especially as most of them did not edit on the wiki for many years (not months…): Zero2001 — 0 edits, Trekker47 — last edit in June 2010, Redcryptic — last edit in May 2009, Gardenkitty7 — last edit in January 2011, CaptainIngold — last edit in February 2011. More than six years… True to remove the rights from the bureaucrats need a little more complicated procedure — ask them and if they do not remove the right from themselves and did not answer for some time — to ask the Fandom Staff remove theirs right bureaucrat. :::: [[Участник:Natalya-ru| Natalya-ru]] 12:54, February 26, 2017 (UTC) :::I agree about the bureaucrats and have started a forum discussion per Fandom policy. Regarding the inactive Sysops - Since I'm a pretty optimistic person, I always feel that the previous administrators may come back to the fold. Maybe not, but if they do, I don't feel that the Wiki is in any danger from them. Maybe I would feel differently if this was a really active community, but I think that we should leave them for now. Steve (talk) :::: About the topic on the forum, you can further inform on the User talk pages of these administrators. Then they will receive a message by e-mail and will answer more likely. :::: [[Участник:Natalya-ru| Natalya-ru]] 10:29, February 27, 2017 (UTC)